


On Time

by DataRoxas



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, But only if you squint, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot, Violence, spoilers for basically everything in the CAA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DataRoxas/pseuds/DataRoxas
Summary: What if Komugi had remained conscious following the Dragon Dive attack? The King had previously come to her room to kill her, but tonight he wants nothing but to save her.
Relationships: Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	On Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write ever, so sorry for any sloppiness—I just couldn’t get Komugi and Meruem out of my head. I tried to keep this as close to the canon timeline as possible, but even after going through the manga and the anime again, it was hard to pin-point the exact timeline of events with everything going on around these two. Also I cANNOT think of titles so please don't focus on it.

Komugi sat upon a plump and spacious pillow, fingers tracing over the grooves of the gungi board supplied to her days prior. She had been set up in the room on the first night, though she felt as though it was an undeserved kindness. As someone whose only worth in life was to succeed at gungi, she felt like she was taking up more space than she was worth in a home that wasn’t hers. All she really needed was a board and a small space to rest, didn’t even need a bed. Coming from a family of twelve, you learn that space is a luxury. 

She had been practicing for what was probably a few hours now. In the quiet of the night, the clicking of the pieces against the board echoed in the room that she could feel was all too big for her. She did not know the colors or the type of piece she had been placing, but all that mattered was that she followed what she imagined them to be in her mind. The pieces that came with the board supplied to her felt porcelain and smooth, unlike the chipped wooden pieces she usually brought along with her to tournaments from home.

The generous king had allowed her time to break from their matches so she could memorize the moves she planned for their much-anticipated upcoming games. He, in a move even more generous, had given her a meal (that his guards had made, unbeknownst to her) and some soft, silken pajamas to hold her over for the night until they resumed the previous morning. They felt like a smooth breeze on her skin, unlike her usual burlap garments that were homemade with fabric similar to that of potato sacks. The kindness she was receiving made her feel incredibly warm in her stomach, almost a soft buzz that felt intoxicating whenever she received it. She had never really looked forward to anything aside from her next gungi match, yet she found herself looking forward to her interactions with the king, independent of the games they shared. 

Her usual focus during practice began to wane. All these nice things happening to her—she felt so undeserving, so unworthy of these acts. The more she thought about it, the more guilt she felt over taking these things. Gnawing at her lip, her unseeing eyes began to sting. The king, so kind and generous, had not shared with her yet the one thing she _did_ ask for, unprompted. His name. Her heart dropped a little, eyes welling up finally. Why would he not tell her his name? Maybe it was a request she had not earned yet, maybe she was truly being selfish. All these gifts already bestowed upon her and she still asked for more. Whatever his reasoning, she wiped a silk sleeve over her eyes, and wished to herself that they would be able to play again soon. She had noticed his walls drop slightly each time they did. Maybe next time they played she would learn his name. 

In a tower not too far from where Komugi resided, Meruem sat upon his throne. The room was bright and glowing atop the palace, a beacon that anyone who laid eyes on would instantly recognize as the most important room there. He had told Pitou to lower their En to the first floor only the previous day. He had all the strength in the world, and his guards combined could spot a threat from miles away in any direction. While he appreciated their concern, he felt no reason to worry. In fact, he hardly even worried about anything his guards were usually cautious and fearful of. Always scolding him, as if he were a child. He was far more concerned by the ever-growing thoughts that kept bubbling up in the back of his mind, all centered around that fragile girl and what he wanted to do with her.

Across the courtyard, Pitou was perched upon one of the gates leading into the palace, bored out of their mind. It was only out of that boredom that Pitou glanced up, immediately entranced by the beautiful threat raining down from the sky. The hairs on the back of their neck stood up, _how exciting this would be!_ They knew no one stronger than the king, and no one besides him stronger than the three guards. To them, this was a game where everyone knew the winner, and yet they tried anyway. Pitou leapt from their position on the gate to their usual perch on top of the palace room. They ducked, back arching and claws digging into the porcelain of the building. With a powerful leap, they took off towards the growing threat above the palace. 

It was when the perch was loudly destroyed after the cat-like royal guard launched into the sky was the king alerted to something amiss. He had trusted Pitou to relay information to him at a moment’s notice, but he knew this sound to be Pitou rushing towards their target, away from him and away from Komugi, who they were tasked with protecting. He knew he had made a fatal mistake. 

Only a few seconds had gone by before the deadly rain descended on the palace. Komugi was still sitting calmly in her room, trying her best to concentrate on the games she was formulating in her head. She had no time to prepare after she felt the first shake of the building, her pieces rumbling and getting scrambled about the board. When the rumbling didn’t stop, she just knelt over the board and held onto the edges, unsure of where the nearest object that would ground her to the palace was. Above her, she heard the ceiling shatter, and she knew there was nothing she could do as the sounds echoed throughout the spacious room, giving her no sense of where the debris would be falling from. 

Meanwhile, Meruem shot from his post, damning himself for being unable to teleport, though he knew it was one of the few things beyond his ability. He was completely unconcerned about his own wellbeing as his own ceiling was shattered, being in the tallest building in the palace. Not even a thought to his own safety crossed his mind. _Komugi, not only was she unbelievably fragile, she was blind!_ She hardly stood a chance against a hawk, let alone a nen shower from what he could tell was probably one of the rarest humans he would ever encounter. 

Darting from the throne room, he leapt from his window and onto the roof of the first floor, just a short distance away from the guest suite on the far wing of the palace. The nen shower hadn’t even pierced the first floor by the time he saw it shatter the ceiling of the room where he knew Komugi was awaiting their next game. He didn’t give much thought to his actions, nor did he have time to. A few days previous he had set off to her room with the intent to kill, and now the only thing he could focus on was the intent to save her.

‘ _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_ ’ He cursed himself as he maneuvered through the shower of nen to her room. Time felt like it was moving so slowly for him, but at the same time, everything was happening much faster than he needed it to. He needed the time to get to her, he needed the time to shield her, even if it meant putting himself in harm’s way. He knew he could pay his own body little attention and be just fine, yet she was probably the easiest target to be found in the region. 

Pouf had also rushed to her room, knowing the king had spent most of his time there in the past few days. He had been much closer than his superior, faster in his ability to get there. Yet, much to his surprise, the king was not there. The room was dark, the only light being that of the moonlight that streamed through the windows and the new holes in the ceiling. Following the light that came in from the ceiling to the center of the room, there was a shattered gungi board, pieces strewn about the room from the nearby force of the impact. Off to the side of the board, he saw her. She was struggling, barely able to get out a sound and hardly able to grasp for anything around her. How helpless she was as death came for her. A peaceful smile graced his lips, and off he went to search deeper in the palace for the king. 

Seconds later, Pouf was far off, and Meruem had finally reached the guest room. He hardly had time to take in the scene before him as his eyes landed on her. Komugi was next to the gungi board he had laid out for her days prior, on her knees but just barely keeping herself up with wobbly arms. Her stomach was black and red with blood and deep wounds. She was gasping and whimpering like a wounded kitten as she tried to take labored breaths. Her face was a mess of tears, snot, and blood. 

Meruem shot to her, only slowing once he was at her side. His hands hovered next to her, like how he was a few nights ago when he found her attacked by the hawk. This time he knew things were bad, really bad. He wanted to reach out and assess her wounds but was afraid if he touched her in the wrong way, he would make them worse. “Komugi!” He let out a shaky but worried yell, barely aware of his actions. The desperation in his tone was evident. She had one hand on the ground and one on the board, keeping herself up but just barely. 

“S-Supreme—L-L—ead—” It was hard to get the words out. She could hear him, but her hearing was getting hazy and starting to go. Her face was getting very warm, ears buzzing. The rest of her was getting dangerously cold though, starting in her fingertips and toes. Komugi tried to crawl towards him, she could tell he was crouched in front of her, but as soon as she moved a hand, she nearly fell forward. Her now free hand landed on his knee, where she finally felt his hands gently come to rest on her forearms. He was helping to support her as she knelt in front of him.

“Wh—What—” she tried to speak but her own body betrayed her. She coughed for a moment as more blood spilled from her mouth, a pain shooting from her stomach, “h-hap-ppened?” She felt a fear like the one she felt the other day, when the king’s warm blood sprayed all over her face. Something had happened around her, something important, and yet she was helpless to know. Something had happened to the room she was in, something attacked from above, and she had no idea why.

Meruem was staring at her, eyes wide as time felt like it was standing still yet going too fast at the same time. He wasn’t sure what he could say that could comfort her in that moment, feeling a pain very different from hers pang in his chest. He knew how to destroy, how to conquer, how to strike fear into those under him, but he had no idea how to comfort and mend. This was one of the first times he had ever wanted to. His next words came out choked and rushed as he tried to figure out what he could do to fix this situation, what he could do to save her. “Th-There was an attack. I’m here to save you.” He might’ve sounded calm in the situation if it weren’t for the evident despair creeping up in his throat. 

“Ah,” Komugi squeaked out. He wasn’t sure if it was even a reply to his statement or a reaction to the pain that was surely coursing through her. As if time sped up again, right when things seemed not to be as bad as he initially thought, Komugi started to fall off to the side. Before she got anywhere near the ground, Meruem had scooped her up, one hand under her shoulders and the other over her stomach. The movement of these actions prompted a pained cry from her, eyes opening and pupils dilating as she tried to breathe, something that was becoming increasingly difficult. She wasn’t even sure if the wetness she felt on her face was tears or blood anymore, all she could smell and taste was the blood. The king felt his chest tighten when she cried out in pain after being laid across his lap.

Meruem watched as she grasped desperately at something, anything. Her right hand clutched as tightly as she could manage at his own, her weak fingers only able to wrap around one of his. Her other hand was in a ball on his vest, almost as if she was holding onto it for dear life. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Most powerful being on the planet and he couldn’t prevent this, the only thing he had wanted up until this point. He wouldn’t allow himself to believe it, Pitou could fix this. This was only temporary; this could be undone.

Komugi was struggling in his arms. She couldn’t focus on anything. There was pain in her stomach, her limbs were growing cold, her ears were ringing, her head ached, her throat was dry from gasping for air, it was all too much to take in. Unaware of her actions, Komugi was panicking. She was still whimpering and shifting uncomfortably in his lap as she tried to find relief from the pain. She tried to focus on the warmth of the body holding her, unable to keep her guilt for bleeding on him at bay. 

Meruem was pulled from his thoughts as Komugi started to whimper again, “I’m s-s-sorr-ry—!” Meruem couldn’t understand why or how her thoughts brought her to this, apologizing as she laid bleeding out in his arms. “I’m r-ruining,” another harsh cough, this time bloodier, “th-the gifts you’ve g-g-given m-me.” To her, the objects her blood was staining were more important than her life, not to mention she had to have bled on the king by now. 

He clutched the hand already grasped in his, bringing it closer to him. “Don’t ever say that, ever!” One might have thought his tone threatening with how demanding it was, had they not known how gentle he was with her. “We—Pitou will help you! Just keep awake!” He shook her only slightly, not to hurt her but to make sure she remained conscious. Her eyes, already a pale hue, were starting to dull. He knew Pitou could not heal the already deceased, he needed to keep her here, if just for a few more minutes until they arrived. 

Tears had been in a steady stream down Komugi’s face the whole time. She wanted to keep living, to keep playing gungi with the king… to be there with him as he opened up through their games. She thought about her family for a brief second, how she wouldn’t be able to support them anymore. Truthfully, and she felt selfish for the thought, but she enjoyed her time with the king more than she did at home. There she was just reminded about how little worth she held. Her desperation to stay here with him was more evident as her body slipped away from her. She was sure it had barely been a few minutes since the calm in the room was disturbed by the attack. She was unaware of the cries coming from her with each bout of pain that shot through her. Maybe she wouldn’t survive to see another match, maybe she would never learn the king’s name. She tried to grasp onto that thought, onto all the kindness he had already bestowed upon her. 

Meruem held his unwavering gaze upon her the whole time. He still had no time to wrestle with his own thoughts, how they went against every instinct he was supposed to be driven by. He wiped the hair sticking to the blood and tears on her face to the side, trying to keep her face clear. He didn’t want her struggling anymore than she already was. He was just as desperate as she was to keep her there and with him as long as he possibly could. When she gasped or whimpered, he just squeezed her hand and paid attention to the fluttering of her eyes, making sure she was still awake.

In the distance, he could faintly hear Pitou shoot towards the guest suite. Meruem held no resentment towards them for not keeping watch over Komugi as he had asked previously. He felt guilt and shame, feeling like he should’ve been the one to keep her safe. Foolishly he left her alone to practice while he did nothing in his throne room. He could’ve read his silly books in her room or assured her he was looking away as she practiced before their next match.

Komugi was barely hanging on to consciousness. She couldn’t feel her legs any longer, not that they were of much use for the past few minutes. Her already weak grasp on the king’s hand and clothing was using up the last of her strength. He had gotten her as comfortable as he could in his lap, still shaking her lightly when he noticed her eyes start to lull. 

“I’m-m sc-scared,” she tearfully choked out as she struggled to remain awake. She wasn’t so much focused on the blood that pooled under them now, or the fact she had felt selfish for asking his name the other day. Her head felt like a scrambled mess of emotions now. She felt the king’s grip on her tighten, he had begun to tremble after hearing the fear in her voice. She wondered, for a second, if he did care about her. If she was alive now for more than just the challenge of the game. It was hard for her to tell if it was just the blood loss that was getting to her head or if she had achieved clarity with her last few thoughts. She wanted to know his name, to know him. She would work hard and earn it if she was given the chance to pull through.

“I’m here. I will not allow you to come to harm,” the king said. The wavering in his voice was hard to keep under control, but he did his best to hide it. He didn’t know how else to reassure her that things would be ok. He almost felt like he was reassuring himself.

“I-I’m s-s-sorry… that I-I never… earned y-your name,” Komugi said with the last of her strength, each word holding onto what could be her last breath. 

Her body was barely moving now, fear of what might come causing her to act desperately as she realized she couldn’t really hear anymore. The smell of the blood was overwhelming, mixed with the burning smell from the gungi board that had been severed by the nen shower. The last sense of comfort she had was the king’s hand enveloping hers. Maybe it was ok to give in to the overwhelming need to rest now. He was keeping her grounded and in touch with reality; she would be ok. 

Meruem could only watch as her eyes closed, body going limp in his arms. He hadn’t been holding onto her tightly before in fear of hurting her further but now that she was limp, she felt like a puddle slipping through his fingers. He kept the same care in his grasp he did before but gripped her shoulder and hand more firmly, holding her side and hand in the same grip. “Komugi,” he said, throat sounding strained and tight, to no one now that she had gone. There was no response, of course. That familiar pain beat in his chest at the thought of her feeling unworthy of even his name, when in fact the only reason he even took interest to learn it was so he could share it with her. Komugi’s breathing was so shallow he was sure only the best of the chimera ants could even hear it. 

Meruem was aware of the presence behind them now. He knew that if necessary, he could dispatch all threats to Komugi’s unconscious body. She was fragile before, but now any touch, aside from the one meant to heal her, was sure to be lethal. He only trusted her with his royal guards, knowing Pitou was the one who could save her, and that Pitou’s loyalty was so deep that they would at any cost. Keeping his back turned to the intruders who did this to her, he sat hunched over her, despair deepening with each second that passed without Pitou appearing. The two men at the door were stood frozen, completely halted by the aura emanating from the creature that was on the ground before them. In his arms was the unforeseen variable. A piece on the board they were unable to predict or see, and one that damaged their cause greatly.

In the window carved out carefully into the palace wall, Pitou appeared, shocked by the scene before them. They felt the deep despair of their king. They felt great shame, failing not only to protect the one important to their king, but him as well, shown by the two intruders that had arrived before even they did. They would not move even an inch or so much as breathe until they saw him move again, looking down this time. 

Meruem lifted Komugi gently as he rose, blood dripping onto the puddle below that had formed over the last few moments. He was covered in red, human blood. Despite the guilt, Pitou was relieved not to see any drops of blue before them. The king strode slowly to the window, taking care with each step as not to disturb Komugi. He knelt carefully before a displaced pillow, gently placing Komugi’s head onto it as he laid her body down on the floor. It was hard not to notice the seriousness of her injuries now that she was laid out before him, cold and unmoving. Pitou released the breath they had been holding when their king finally looked up. 

“Pitou. Heal Komugi.” His stare was commanding. “I’m counting on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I just had this scenario in my head for weeks now, the angst it inspired. I hope it ended appropriately, I was really just wanting to expand on the moments between the attack happening, the king finding her, and her passing out. Also with her dialogue at the end, it is supposed to say 'earned' and not 'learned'--wasn't sure if that would be confusing but I just thought I would put it here incase. Please leave a comment or kudos if you can :'> They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
